mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Song from the Past
Lyrics Hangul= 아무런 생각도 없던 날 문득 나도 모르게 흥얼거려 익숙하지만 낯선듯한 노래 괜히 눈시울이 붉어져 울 것 같아 너와 함께 차 안에서 나눈 그날의 그 노래 이렇게 선명하게 기억하는데 지금 이 노랜 꽤 오래된 거야 이제 다시 써보려 해 담담하게 어디선가 들을 수 있게 옛날 노래처럼 자꾸만 찾게 될지 몰라 나처럼 (나처럼) 또 너처럼 (또 너처럼) 사랑했던 우리처럼 오랜만에 꺼내 입은 옷엔 꼬깃한 추억이 두 손에 잡혀 문득 떠오른 네 모습에 그때의 우리가 생각나 웃음이 나 가만히 눈을 감아 잠깐만 널 생각할게 오늘따라 유난히 유난스런 날 지금 이 노랜 꽤 오래된 거야 이제 다시 써보려 해 담담하게 어디선가 들을 수 있게 옛날 노래처럼 자꾸만 찾게 될지 몰라 나처럼 (나처럼) 또 너처럼 (또 너처럼) 사랑했던 우리처럼 시간이 벌써 우리를 다그치는데 끝이 나도 긴 여운으로 머물러줘 아프지 않길 바라 정말 이 말만은 하고 싶어 담백하게 아무렇지도 않게 아프고 아픈 만큼 정말 행복했어 고마워 (고마워) 넌 내게 (넌 내게) 사랑이야 여전히 오래된 노래처럼 |-| Romanization= amureon saenggakdo eopsdeon nal mundeuk nado moreuge heungeolgeoryeo iksukhajiman naccseondeushan norae gwaenhi nunsiuri bulkeojyeo ul geot gata neowa hamkke cha aneseo nanun geunarui geu norae ireohge seonmyeonghage gieokhaneunde jigeum i noraen kkwae oraedoen geoya ije dasi sseoboryeo hae damdamhage eodiseonga deureul su issge yesnal noraecheoreom jakkuman chajge doelji molla nacheoreom (nacheoreom) tto neocheoreom (tto neocheoreom) saranghaessdeon uricheoreom oraenmane kkeonae ibeun osen kkogishan chueogi du sone japhyeo mundeuk tteooreun ne moseube geuttaeui uriga saenggakna useumi na gamanhi nuneul gama jamkkanman neol saenggakhalge oneulttara yunanhi yunanseureon nal jigeum i noraen kkwae oraedoen geoya ije dasi sseoboryeo hae damdamhage eodiseonga deureul su issge yesnal noraecheoreom jakkuman chajge doelji molla nacheoreom (nacheoreom) tto neocheoreom (tto neocheoreom) saranghaessdeon uricheoreom sigani beolsseo urireul dageuchineunde kkeuti nado gin yeouneuro meomulleojwo apeuji anhgil bara jeongmal i malmaneun hago sipeo dambaekhage amureohjido anhge apeugo apeun mankeum jeongmal haengbokhaesseo gomawo (gomawo) neon naege (neon naege) sarangiya yeojeonhi oraedoen noraecheoreom |-| English= A thoughtless day I suddenly start humming it without realizing it A familiar yet unfamiliar song I think my eyes are going to turn red and cry for no reason Sharing it together in the car with you That day, that song I remember it clearly like this This song right now is quite old I’m calmly trying to rewrite it now So that it can be heard somewhere Like an old song You might keep searching for it Like me (Like me) Again like you (Again like you) Like us who loved In the clothes that I wore again for the first time in awhile awhile I can hold the crumpled memories in both hands Your appearance that I suddenly recall I laugh remembering us then Motionlessly closing my eyes I’m going to think of you for a moment Particularly today, an unordinary day This song right now is quite old I’m calmly trying to rewrite it now So that it can be heard somewhere Like an old song You might keep searching for it Like me (Like me) Again like you (Again like you) Like us who loved The time is already pressing us Even if it ends, remain as a long, lingering feeling I hope you don’t hurt Really, I wanted to say these words Lightly, like it’s nothing As much as it hurt, I was really happy Thank you (Thank you) To me, you (To me, you) Are still love Like an old song Category:Korean Releases Category:Singles Category:Collaborations Category:Discography Category:2020 Releases Category:Solar Category:A Song from the Past